Returning From My Personal Hell
by Alexis Phantomhive
Summary: Takes place at Madam Red's Funeral. A mysterious girl appears at Madam Red's Funeral. She's Ciel's older sister! But the last time Ciel saw her was when she fell off the window. How is she alive? What is her butler? What is that attraction that she feels?
1. Chapter 1

**Returning**

"_You can shed tears that she is gone,__or you can smile because she has lived.__You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,__or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.__Your heart can be empty because you can't see her, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, __or__ you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember her only that she is gone,__or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back.__Or you can do what she'd want:__smile, open your eyes love and go on.__"_

_- David Harkins_

"Today is a special noble women's big day" the undertaker said, "Her Funeral".

"I'll miss you Auntie Ann" Elizabeth sobbed, Ciel was besides her looking at Madam Reds coffin. Everyone in the church kept murmuring to themselves, it was a surprise to hear of Madam Red's death. But she was in a better place now, well they hoped.

The church doors opened, everyone turned their heads. There stood a young girl around the age of 17, with long flowing teal colored hair and sapphire blue eyes; she had a mole under her left eye. She wore a black tight dress that reached her knees, and had a black bow on her head.

Behind her stood a man with Black wavy hair and purplish eyes, he was dressed in a butlers suit.

The young girl started to make her way to Madam Red's coffin, her butler staying behind. "Is that the Phantomhive girl?" "She looks like the past Phantomhive Earl".

The crowd didn't notice that the young girl was carrying a bouquet of flowers. The mysterious girl finally reached the coffin and dropped the Red roses in the coffin.

The girl placed her small hands on Madam Red's cheek "I'll miss you Aunt Ann" The girl's velvety voice said.

Everyone in the crowd gasped except for Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth. The girl turned around and began to walk out; she noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at her. She turned her head and stared at Ciel; she smiled lovingly and walked out the church.

**A/n: Ahh that wasn't hard at all! : D So what you think of this new story of mine?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning How to Forgive**

"_When you hold resentment toward another, you are bound to that person or condition by an emotional link that is stronger than steel. Forgiveness is the only way to dissolve that link and get free"_

_- Catherine Ponder_

When the girl walked out, Ciel and his butler followed closely behind. "Alexandria!" Ciel yelled. Alexandria stopped walking and smirked. "Ciel" She drawled out.

Alexandria turned around and faced her brother "Yes little brother?" Alexandria asked. Ciel gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here? You've been gone for two years. I thought you were dead!" Ciel said angrily. Even if Ciel couldn't admit it, he had a soft spot for his big sister.

Ciel deeply loved his sister at an early age and always looked up to his sister, but things have changed now. He wasn't the small kid he was two years ago.

"Well when I heard that my dear Aunt has died I had to come to the Funeral, but kind of niece would I be if I didn't attend my Aunts Funeral" Alexandria said.

Ciel frowned "You've recently came today?" Ciel asked. Alexandria nodded as she played with her hair. "Where are you staying?" asked Ciel. Alexandria shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I might not even stay here in London. I might go to Paris" Alexandria said.

Ciel gritted his teeth "Where have you been staying for the last two years" Ciel asked. Alexandria smiled "That's for a different time" Alexandria replied. Ciel glared "How the Hell am I supposed to be of any help when you dodge the damn question" Ciel said. "Ciel there are something's you don't need to know" Alexandria said.

"You care for me, little brother?" Alexandria asked, Ciel frowned "No your just a pond in my game" Ciel said. Alexandria laughed "Brother dear I'm not pond, I'm the queen in the game, for the other side" Alex said. Ciel glared as he watched his older sister walk away with her butler in tow.


End file.
